Timelines for Hypothetical hurricane seasons (HurricaneLucas4064)
Atlantic 2019 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2019 till:01/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/06/2019 till:09/06/2019 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:17/07/2019 till:21/07/2019 color:TS text:Barry (TS) from:04/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:12/08/2019 till:21/08/2019 color:C3 text:Chantal (C3) from:18/08/2019 till:29/08/2019 color:C2 text:Dorian (C2) from:24/08/2019 till:07/09/2019 color:C4 text:Erin (C4) from:05/09/2019 till:13/09/2019 color:C1 text:Fernand (C1) barset:break from:16/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TS text:Gabrielle (TS) from:20/09/2019 till:21/09/2019 color:TD text:Nine (TD) from:25/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:C1 text:Humberto (C1) from:06/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:TS text:Imelda (SS) from:14/10/2019 till:18/10/2019 color:TS text:Jerry (TS) from:17/11/2019 till:23/11/2019 color:C2 text:Karen (C2) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Chantal - Charlotte *Erin - Evangeline 2020 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2020 till:01/03/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:C1 text:Arthur (C1) from:06/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) from:16/07/2020 till:20/07/2020 color:TS text:Cristobal (TS) from:01/08/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:TD text:Four (TD) from:07/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:14/08/2020 till:22/08/2020 color:C2 text:Edouard (C2) from:20/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C4 text:Fay (C4) from:29/08/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C4 text:Gonzalo (C4) barset:break from:06/09/2020 till:09/09/2020 color:TS text:Hanna (TS) from:12/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C5 text:Isaias (C5) from:15/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 color:C3 text:Josephine (C3) from:25/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:TD text:Twelve (TD) from:11/10/2020 till:16/10/2020 color:TS text:Kyle (TS) from:24/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 color:C2 text:Laura (C2) from:09/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:C1 text:Marco (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Fay - Felicity *Isaias - Ibrahim *Josephine - Jessica 2021 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2021 till:01/04/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2021 till:26/05/2021 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:29/06/2021 till:03/07/2021 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:06/08/2021 till:19/08/2021 color:C4 text:Claudette (C4) from:11/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:TS text:Danny (TS) from:19/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 color:C4 text:Elsa (C4) from:05/09/2021 till:13/09/2021 color:C2 text:Fred (C2) from:10/09/2021 till:18/09/2021 color:C2 text:Grace (C2) barset:break from:13/09/2021 till:15/09/2021 color:TD text:Eight (TD) from:18/09/2021 till:03/10/2021 color:C4 text:Henri (C4) from:27/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 color:TS text:Ida (TS) from:07/10/2021 till:11/10/2021 color:TS text:Julian (TS) from:19/10/2021 till:24/10/2021 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:04/11/2021 till:10/11/2021 color:C1 text:Larry (C1) from:17/11/2021 till:29/11/2021 color:C5 text:Mindy (C5) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2021 till:01/06/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:01/07/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:01/08/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:01/09/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:01/10/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:01/11/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:01/12/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:01/01/2022 text:December from:01/01/2022 till:01/02/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:01/03/2022 text:February from:01/03/2022 till:01/04/2022 text:March TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Claudette - Claire *Elsa - Ellie *Henri - Hayden *Mindy - Megan 2022 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:01/03/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/06/2022 till:24/06/2022 color:C1 text:Alex (C1) from:08/07/2022 till:12/07/2022 color:TS text:Bonnie (TS) from:30/07/2022 till:08/08/2022 color:C3 text:Colin (C3) from:14/08/2022 till:19/08/2022 color:TS text:Danielle (TS) from:17/08/2022 till:24/08/2022 color:C2 text:Earl (C2) from:22/08/2022 till:05/09/2022 color:C5 text:Fiona (C5) from:31/08/2022 till:09/09/2022 color:C2 text:Gaston (C2) from:06/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) from:10/09/2022 till:12/09/2022 color:TD text:Nine (TD) barset:break from:16/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 color:C5 text:Ian (C5) from:23/09/2022 till:28/09/2022 color:TS text:Julia (TS) from:27/09/2022 till:03/10/2022 color:C1 text:Karl (C1) from:07/10/2022 till:19/10/2022 color:C4 text:Lisa (C4) from:13/10/2022 till:20/10/2022 color:C1 text:Martin (C1) from:27/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 color:TS text:Nicole (TS) from:31/10/2022 till:04/11/2022 color:TS text:Owen (TS) from:18/11/2022 till:22/11/2022 color:TS text:Paula (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:01/07/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:01/08/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:01/09/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:01/10/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:01/11/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:01/12/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:01/01/2023 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:01/02/2023 text:January from:01/02/2023 till:01/03/2023 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Colin - Caleb *Fiona - Freya *Ian - Irving *Lisa - Leah 2023 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2023 till:01/03/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/06/2023 till:09/06/2023 color:TD text:One (TD) from:19/06/2023 till:23/06/2023 color:TS text:Arlene (TS) from:07/07/2023 till:12/07/2023 color:C1 text:Bret (C1) from:18/07/2023 till:22/07/2023 color:TS text:Cindy (TS) from:08/08/2023 till:23/08/2023 color:C5 text:Don (C5) from:11/08/2023 till:15/08/2023 color:TS text:Emily (TS) from:20/08/2023 till:26/08/2023 color:C1 text:Franklin (C1) from:29/08/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C4 text:Gert (C4) barset:break from:03/09/2023 till:12/09/2023 color:C3 text:Harold (C3) from:14/09/2023 till:19/09/2023 color:TS text:Idalia (TS) from:24/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 color:C2 text:Jose (C2) from:29/09/2023 till:04/10/2023 color:TS text:Katia (TS) from:13/10/2023 till:20/10/2023 color:C2 text:Lee (C2) from:18/10/2023 till:24/10/2023 color:C2 text:Margot (C2) from:27/10/2023 till:03/11/2023 color:C3 text:Nigel (C3) from:22/11/2023 till:27/11/2023 color:TS text:Ophelia (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2023 till:01/07/2023 text:June from:01/07/2023 till:01/08/2023 text:July from:01/08/2023 till:01/09/2023 text:August from:01/09/2023 till:01/10/2023 text:September from:01/10/2023 till:01/11/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:01/12/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:01/01/2024 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:01/02/2024 text:January from:01/02/2024 till:01/03/2024 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Don - Diego *Gert - Ghita *Nigel - Noah 2024 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2024 till:01/04/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:19/06/2024 till:24/06/2024 color:TS text:Alberto (TS) from:26/07/2024 till:06/08/2024 color:C4 text:Beryl (C4) from:03/08/2024 till:09/08/2024 color:C1 text:Chris (C1) from:16/08/2024 till:23/08/2024 color:C2 text:Debby (C2) from:28/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 color:TS text:Ernesto (TS) from:01/09/2024 till:03/09/2024 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:08/09/2024 till:12/09/2024 color:TS text:Fiore (TS) barset:break from:15/09/2024 till:21/09/2024 color:C1 text:Gordon (C1) from:26/09/2024 till:03/10/2024 color:C3 text:Helene (C3) from:04/10/2024 till:10/10/2024 color:C1 text:Isaac (C1) from:19/10/2024 till:28/10/2024 color:C3 text:Joyce (C3) from:23/11/2024 till:28/11/2024 color:TS text:Kirk (TS) from:03/12/2024 till:05/12/2024 color:TD text:Thirteen (SD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2024 till:01/07/2024 text:June from:01/07/2024 till:01/08/2024 text:July from:01/08/2024 till:01/09/2024 text:August from:01/09/2024 till:01/10/2024 text:September from:01/10/2024 till:01/11/2024 text:October from:01/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:01/01/2025 text:December from:01/01/2025 till:01/02/2025 text:January from:01/02/2025 till:01/03/2025 text:February from:01/03/2025 till:01/04/2025 text:March TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Beryl - Brianna *Debby - Dominique *Joyce - Jasmine Category:Timelines 2025 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2025 till:01/03/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/06/2025 till:06/06/2025 color:TS text:Andrea (TS) from:27/06/2025 till:05/07/2025 color:C3 text:Barry (C3) from:15/07/2025 till:19/07/2025 color:TS text:Charlotte (TS) from:09/08/2025 till:15/08/2025 color:C1 text:Dorian (C1) from:16/08/2025 till:27/08/2025 color:C3 text:Evangeline (C3) from:21/08/2025 till:28/08/2025 color:C1 text:Fernand (C1) from:27/08/2025 till:09/09/2025 color:C4 text:Gabrielle (C4) from:03/09/2025 till:04/09/2025 color:TD text:Eight (TD) barset:break from:07/09/2025 till:14/09/2025 color:TS text:Humberto (TS) from:11/09/2025 till:16/09/2025 color:TS text:Imelda (TS) from:20/09/2025 till:28/09/2025 color:C2 text:Jerry (C2) from:28/09/2025 till:02/10/2025 color:TS text:Karen (TS) from:07/10/2025 till:20/10/2025 color:C4 text:Lorenzo (C4) from:18/10/2025 till:23/10/2025 color:TS text:Melissa (TS) from:31/10/2025 till:04/11/2025 color:TS text:Nestor (TS) from:24/11/2025 till:29/11/2025 color:TS text:Olga (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2025 till:01/07/2025 text:June from:01/07/2025 till:01/08/2025 text:July from:01/08/2025 till:01/09/2025 text:August from:01/09/2025 till:01/10/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:01/12/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 text:December from:01/01/2026 till:01/02/2026 text:January from:01/02/2026 till:01/03/2026 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Barry - Branden *Evangeline - Emma *Gabrielle - Gianna *Lorenzo - Liam 2026 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2026 till:01/02/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:11/07/2026 till:16/07/2026 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) from:19/07/2026 till:21/07/2026 color:TD text:Two (TD) from:04/08/2026 till:05/08/2026 color:TD text:Three (TD) from:08/08/2026 till:23/08/2026 color:C4 text:Bertha (C4) from:19/08/2026 till:26/08/2026 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) from:05/09/2026 till:10/09/2026 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) from:14/09/2026 till:18/09/2026 color:TS text:Edouard (TS) from:15/09/2026 till:20/09/2026 color:TS text:Felicity (TS) barset:break from:27/09/2026 till:07/10/2026 color:C4 text:Gonzalo (C4) from:18/10/2026 till:24/10/2026 color:C1 text:Hanna (C1) from:26/10/2026 till:02/11/2026 color:C2 text:Ibrahim (C2) from:14/11/2026 till:18/11/2026 color:TS text:Jessica (SS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December from:01/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 text:January TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Bertha - Brittany *Ibrahim - Idal 2027 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2027 till:01/04/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/05/2027 till:08/05/2027 color:TS text:Ana (TS) from:28/05/2027 till:02/06/2027 color:C1 text:Bill (C1) from:11/06/2027 till:18/06/2027 color:C3 text:Claire (C3) from:02/07/2027 till:15/07/2027 color:C5 text:Danny (C5) from:11/07/2027 till:13/07/2027 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:26/07/2027 till:31/07/2027 color:TS text:Ellie (TS) from:06/08/2027 till:12/08/2027 color:C1 text:Fred (C1) from:10/08/2027 till:15/08/2027 color:TS text:Grace (TS) barset:break from:11/08/2027 till:20/08/2027 color:C3 text:Hayden (C3) from:17/08/2027 till:03/09/2027 color:C5 text:Ida (C5) from:26/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 color:C1 text:Julian (C1) from:31/08/2027 till:04/09/2027 color:TS text:Kate (TS) from:01/09/2027 till:16/09/2027 color:C4 text:Larry (C4) from:03/09/2027 till:09/09/2027 color:TS text:Megan (TS) from:05/09/2027 till:06/09/2027 color:TD text:Fifteen (TD) from:10/09/2027 till:28/09/2027 color:C4 text:Nicholas (C4) barset:break from:14/09/2027 till:22/09/2027 color:C2 text:Odette (C2) from:18/09/2027 till:04/10/2027 color:C4 text:Peter (C4) from:25/09/2027 till:30/09/2027 color:TS text:Rose (TS) from:01/10/2027 till:07/10/2027 color:C1 text:Sam (C1) from:14/10/2027 till:30/10/2027 color:C5 text:Teresa (C5) from:26/10/2027 till:07/11/2027 color:C5 text:Victor (C5) from:17/11/2027 till:22/11/2027 color:TS text:Wanda (TS) from:27/11/2027 till:29/11/2027 color:TD text:Twenty-Four (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2027 till:01/06/2027 text:May from:01/06/2027 till:01/07/2027 text:June from:01/07/2027 till:01/08/2027 text:July from:01/08/2027 till:01/09/2027 text:August from:01/09/2027 till:01/10/2027 text:September from:01/10/2027 till:01/11/2027 text:October from:01/11/2027 till:01/12/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:01/01/2028 text:December from:01/01/2028 till:01/02/2028 text:January from:01/02/2028 till:01/03/2028 text:February from:01/03/2028 till:01/04/2028 text:March TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Danny - Darren *Hayden - Hunter *Ida - Ivy *Larry - Logan *Nicholas - Neil *Peter - Patrick *Teresa - Tiana *Victor - Vaughn 2028 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2028 till:01/03/2029 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2028 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/07/2028 till:19/07/2028 color:TS text:Alex (TS) from:17/08/2028 till:01/09/2028 color:C4 text:Bonnie (C4) from:25/08/2028 till:31/08/2028 color:TS text:Caleb (TS) from:12/09/2028 till:20/09/2028 color:C2 text:Danielle (C2) from:18/09/2028 till:20/09/2028 color:TD text:Five (TD) from:27/09/2028 till:06/10/2028 color:C3 text:Earl (C3) from:09/10/2028 till:15/10/2028 color:C1 text:Freya (C1) from:23/10/2028 till:25/10/2028 color:TD text:Eight (TD) barset:break from:30/10/2028 till:04/11/2028 color:C1 text:Gaston (C1) from:16/11/2028 till:20/11/2028 color:TS text:Hermine (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2028 till:01/08/2028 text:July from:01/08/2028 till:01/09/2028 text:August from:01/09/2028 till:01/10/2028 text:September from:01/10/2028 till:01/11/2028 text:October from:01/11/2028 till:01/12/2028 text:November from:01/12/2028 till:01/01/2029 text:December from:01/01/2029 till:01/02/2029 text:January from:01/02/2029 till:01/03/2029 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Bonnie - Brooklyn *Earl - Ethan 2029 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2029 till:01/03/2030 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2029 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:08/06/2029 till:14/06/2029 color:C1 text:Arlene (C1) from:02/07/2029 till:07/07/2029 color:TS text:Bret (TS) from:28/07/2029 till:05/08/2029 color:C3 text:Cindy (C3) from:13/08/2029 till:19/08/2029 color:TS text:Diego (TS) from:16/08/2029 till:28/08/2029 color:C3 text:Emily (C3) from:26/08/2029 till:28/08/2029 color:TD text:Six (TD) from:10/09/2029 till:16/09/2029 color:TS text:Franklin (TS) from:15/09/2029 till:30/09/2029 color:C4 text:Ghita (C4) barset:break from:22/09/2029 till:29/09/2029 color:C1 text:Harold (C1) from:28/09/2029 till:06/10/2029 color:C2 text:Idalia (C2) from:12/10/2029 till:18/10/2029 color:C1 text:Jose (C1) from:29/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 color:TS text:Katia (SS) from:07/11/2029 till:13/11/2029 color:C1 text:Lee (C1) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2029 till:01/07/2029 text:June from:01/07/2029 till:01/08/2029 text:July from:01/08/2029 till:01/09/2029 text:August from:01/09/2029 till:01/10/2029 text:September from:01/10/2029 till:01/11/2029 text:October from:01/11/2029 till:01/12/2029 text:November from:01/12/2029 till:01/01/2030 text:December from:01/01/2030 till:01/02/2030 text:January from:01/02/2030 till:01/03/2030 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Cindy - Camila *Emily - Eliana *Ghita - Georgia Eastern Pacific 2019 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:01/03/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/05/2019 till:23/05/2019 color:TS text:Alvin (TS) from:03/06/2019 till:11/06/2019 color:C2 text:Barbara (C2) from:16/06/2019 till:22/06/2019 color:C1 text:Cosme (C1) from:19/06/2019 till:24/06/2019 color:TS text:Dalila (TS) from:01/07/2019 till:10/07/2019 color:C3 text:Erick (C3) from:07/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:C4 text:Flossie (C4) from:16/07/2019 till:24/07/2019 color:C2 text:Gil (C2) from:22/07/2019 till:03/08/2019 color:C4 text:Henriette (C4) barset:break from:06/08/2019 till:14/08/2019 color:C1 text:Ivo (C1) from:07/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:C3 text:Juliette (C3) from:16/08/2019 till:22/08/2019 color:TS text:Kiko (TS) from:18/08/2019 till:26/08/2019 color:C1 text:Akoni (C1) from:18/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:Lorena (TS) from:29/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:C1 text:Mario (C1) from:01/09/2019 till:03/09/2019 color:TD text:Fourteen-E (TD) from:14/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 color:C5 text:Narda (C5) barset:break from:17/09/2019 till:22/09/2019 color:TS text:Octave (TS) from:26/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 color:TS text:Priscilla (TS) from:07/10/2019 till:21/10/2019 color:C4 text:Raymond (C4) from:14/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:TS text:Sonia (TS) from:27/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 color:TS text:Tico (TS) from:07/11/2019 till:09/11/2019 color:TD text:Twenty-One-E (TD) from:14/11/2019 till:18/11/2019 color:TS text:Ema (TS) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:01/01/2020 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:01/02/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Narda - Naia 2020 ImageSize = width:950 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/03/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_≤_39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/05/2020 till:28/05/2020 color:TS text:Amanda (TS) from:04/06/2020 till:11/06/2020 color:C1 text:Boris (C1) from:08/06/2020 till:13/06/2020 color:TS text:Cristina (TS) from:19/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 color:C3 text:Douglas (C3) from:05/07/2020 till:13/07/2020 color:C2 text:Elida (C2) from:11/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:C4 text:Fausto (C4) from:15/07/2020 till:17/07/2020 color:TD text:Seven-E (TD) from:29/07/2020 till:03/08/2020 color:C3 text:Hone (C3) from:08/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:TS text:Genevieve (TS) from:11/08/2020 till:25/08/2020 color:C4 text:Hernan (C4) barset:break from:16/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:C2 text:Iselle (C2) from:18/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:C2 text:Julio (C2) from:23/08/2020 till:27/08/2020 color:TS text:Karina (TS) from:28/08/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C4 text:Lowell (C4) from:01/09/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:TD text:Two-C (TD) from:05/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:C2 text:Marie (C2) from:10/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:TS text:Norbert (TS) from:13/09/2020 till:28/09/2020 color:C5 text:Odalys (C5) from:20/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C4 text:Polo (C4) from:27/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:TS text:Rachel (TS) barset:break from:02/10/2020 till:08/10/2020 color:TS text:Iona (TS) from:09/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:C3 text:Simon (C3) from:17/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C4 text:Trudy (C4) from:26/10/2020 till:28/10/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-One-E (TD) from:02/11/2020 till:08/11/2020 color:TS text:Vance (TS) from:11/11/2020 till:15/11/2020 color:TS text:Keli (TS) from:18/11/2020 till:27/11/2020 color:C3 text:Winnie (C3) from:20/11/2020 till:22/11/2020 color:TD text:Twenty-Four-E (TD) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 text:February TextData = pos:(580,30) text:From the pos:(627,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale Retirement *Trudy - Tavia Western Pacific 2019 ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:01/01/2019 till:04/01/2019 color:TS text:Pabuk from:19/01/2019 till:22/01/2019 color:TD text:01W (Amang) from:18/02/2019 till:02/03/2019 color:SY text:Wutip (Betty) from:14/03/2019 till:17/03/2019 color:TD text:03W (Chedeng) from:30/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 color:TS text:Sepat from:05/06/2019 till:14/06/2019 color:SY text:Mun (Dodong) from:26/06/2019 till:29/06/2019 color:TS text:Danas from:12/07/2019 till:17/07/2019 color:TY text:Nari (Egay) from:14/07/2019 till:20/07/2019 color:ST text:Wipha from:26/07/2019 till:28/07/2019 color:TS text:Francisco barset:break from:27/07/2019 till:02/08/2019 color:TY text:Lekima (Falcon) from:01/08/2019 till:05/08/2019 color:TS text:Krosa (Goring) from:04/08/2019 till:13/08/2019 color:SY text:Bailu (Ineng) from:05/08/2019 till:07/08/2019 color:TS text:Podul (Hanna) from:17/08/2019 till:19/08/2019 color:TS text:Lingling from:24/08/2019 till:30/08/2019 color:TY text:Kajiki (Jenny) from:25/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:TY text:Peipah (Kabayan) from:25/08/2019 till:28/08/2019 color:ST text:Faxai from:26/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 color:TY text:Tapah from:04/09/2019 till:05/09/2019 color:TD text:19W barset:break from:08/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:TY text:Mitag (Liwayway) from:09/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:TS text:Hagibis from:11/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:SY text:Neoguri (Marilyn) from:11/09/2019 till:20/09/2019 color:SY text:Bualoi (Nimfa) from:03/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:TY text:Matmo (Onyok) from:12/10/2019 till:16/10/2019 color:TD text:25W (Perla) from:18/10/2019 till:26/10/2019 color:TY text:Halong from:20/10/2019 till:28/10/2019 color:ST text:Nakri (Quiel) from:26/10/2019 till:02/11/2019 color:SY text:Fengshen (Ramon) from:17/11/2019 till:21/11/2019 color:ST text:Kalmaegi (Sarah) barset:break from:27/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 color:TD text:30W (Tisoy) from:08/12/2019 till:10/12/2019 color:TD text:31W (Ursula) from:19/12/2019 till:24/12/2019 color:TY text:Fung-wong (Viring) from:19/12/2019 till:29/12/2019 color:TY text:Kammuri (Weng) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2019 till:31/01/2019 text:January from:01/02/2019 till:28/02/2019 text:February from:01/03/2019 till:31/03/2019 text:March from:01/04/2019 till:30/04/2019 text:April from:01/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:30/06/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:31/07/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:31/08/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:30/09/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:31/10/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January 2020 Retirement International *Mun *Neoguri *Bualoi *Fengshen *Kammuri Philippines *Egay - Ezekiel *Ineng - Ishmael *Marilyn - Marissa *Nimfa - Niles *Quiel - Quincy *Viring - Vladimir *Weng - Winifreda 2020 ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2020 till:31/01/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/02/2020 till:18/02/2020 color:TD text:01W (Ambo) from:07/04/2020 till:13/04/2020 color:TY text:Phanfone (Butchoy) from:26/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 color:ST text:Vongfong (Carina) from:02/06/2020 till:07/06/2020 color:SY text:Nuri (Dindo) from:04/06/2020 till:10/06/2020 color:TY text:Sinlaku from:13/06/2020 till:19/06/2020 color:TY text:Hagupit (Enteng) from:18/06/2020 till:22/06/2020 color:TS text:Jangmi (Ferdie) from:28/06/2020 till:05/07/2020 color:TY text:Mekkhala from:28/06/2020 till:02/07/2020 color:TS text:Higos from:29/06/2020 till:02/07/2020 color:TS text:Bavi barset:break from:29/06/2020 till:07/07/2020 color:TY text:Maysak (Gener) from:02/07/2020 till:07/07/2020 color:TY text:Haishen from:14/07/2020 till:18/07/2020 color:TS text:Noul (Helen) from:15/07/2020 till:19/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolphin from:02/08/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:SY text:Kujira (Igme) from:08/08/2020 till:14/08/2020 color:ST text:Chan-hom from:09/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:TS text:Linfa from:21/08/2020 till:24/08/2020 color:TD text:18W (Julian) from:04/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:TY text:Nangka (Kristine) from:04/09/2020 till:15/09/2020 color:SY text:Saudel (Leon) barset:break from:20/09/2020 till:22/09/2020 color:TD text:21W from:26/09/2020 till:29/09/2020 color:TS text:Molave from:07/10/2020 till:11/10/2020 color:TS text:Goni (Marce) from:09/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:ST text:Atsani from:11/11/2020 till:17/11/2020 color:TY text:Etau from:04/12/2020 till:09/12/2020 color:TY text:Vamco (Nika) from:21/12/2020 till:28/12/2020 color:SY text:Krovanh (Ofel) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2020 till:29/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January 2021 Retirement International *Hagupit *Kujira *Saudel *Krovanh Philippines *Gener - Gabriel *Igme - Irving *Kristine - Kourtney *Leon - Louis *Ofel - Onofre 2021 ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/01/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:14/01/2021 till:20/01/2021 color:ST text:Dujuan (Auring) from:29/03/2021 till:01/04/2021 color:TD text:02W (Bising) from:16/05/2021 till:22/05/2021 color:TY text:Surigae (Crising) from:04/06/2021 till:08/06/2021 color:ST text:Choi-wan from:23/06/2021 till:29/06/2021 color:TY text:Koguma (Dante) from:03/07/2021 till:08/07/2021 color:TY text:Champi (Emong) from:14/07/2021 till:18/07/2021 color:TS text:In-fa from:23/07/2021 till:26/07/2021 color:TS text:Cempaka (Fabian) from:25/07/2021 till:30/07/2021 color:TS text:Nepartak (Gorio) from:03/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:SY text:Lupit (Huaning) from:03/08/2021 till:07/08/2021 color:ST text:Mirinae barset:break from:07/08/2021 till:15/08/2021 color:SY text:Nida (Isang) from:18/08/2021 till:24/08/2021 color:TS text:Omais (Jolina) from:20/08/2021 till:28/08/2021 color:TY text:Conson (Kiko) from:24/08/2021 till:27/08/2021 color:TS text:Chanthu from:31/08/2021 till:05/09/2021 color:TY text:Dianmu from:02/09/2021 till:12/09/2021 color:TY text:Mindulle from:03/09/2021 till:09/09/2021 color:ST text:Lionrock (Lannie) from:08/09/2021 till:16/09/2021 color:ST text:Kompasu from:12/09/2021 till:20/09/2021 color:SY text:Namtheun (Maring) from:22/09/2021 till:25/09/2021 color:TS text:Malou from:24/09/2021 till:02/10/2021 color:TY text:Nyatoh (Nando) barset:break from:28/09/2021 till:04/10/2021 color:ST text:Rai (Odette) from:06/10/2021 till:15/10/2021 color:SY text:Malakas (Paolo) from:10/10/2021 till:16/10/2021 color:TY text:Megi (Quedan) from:15/10/2021 till:24/10/2021 color:SY text:Chaba (Ramil) from:23/10/2021 till:25/10/2021 color:TD text:27W (Salome) from:30/10/2021 till:05/11/2021 color:TY text:Aere (Tino) from:03/11/2021 till:06/11/2021 color:TS text:Songda from:21/11/2021 till:28/11/2021 color:SY text:Trases (Uwan) from:07/12/2021 till:10/12/2021 color:TS text:Mulan (Verbena) from:19/12/2021 till:26/12/2021 color:SY text:Meari (Wilma) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:28/02/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:31/03/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:30/04/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July from:01/08/2021 till:31/08/2021 text:August from:01/09/2021 till:30/09/2021 text:September from:01/10/2021 till:31/10/2021 text:October from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December from:01/01/2022 till:31/01/2022 text:January 2022 Retirement International *Lupit *Nida *Namtheun *Aere *Meari Philippines *Huaning *Isang *Maring *Paolo *Ramil *Tino *Wilma 2022 2021 ImageSize = width:900 height:320 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:2 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2022 till:31/01/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤62_km/h_(≤39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-88_km/h_(39-54_mph) id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm_=_89-117_km/h_(55-73_mph) id:TY value:rgb(0.99,0.69,0.6) legend:Typhoon_=_118-182_km/h_(74-113_mph) id:SY value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Super_Typhoon_=_≥182_km/h_(≥113_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:16/06/2022 till:25/06/2022 color:SY text:Ma-on from:11/07/2022 till:14/07/2022 color:TS text:Tokage (Agaton) from:03/08/2022 till:15/08/2022 color:SY text:Hinnamnor (Basyang) from:10/08/2022 till:13/08/2022 color:TD text:04W (Caloy) from:13/08/2022 till:21/08/2022 color:TY text:Muifa (Domeng) from:13/08/2022 till:23/08/2022 color:TY text:Merbok (Ester) from:28/08/2022 till:02/09/2022 color:ST text:Nanmadol (Florita) from:31/08/2022 till:06/09/2022 color:ST text:Talas from:04/09/2022 till:11/09/2022 color:SY text:Noru (Gardo) from:08/09/2022 till:13/09/2022 color:TS text:Kulap (Henry) barset:break from:12/09/2022 till:17/09/2022 color:TY text:Roke (Inday) from:12/09/2022 till:18/09/2022 color:TY text:Sonca from:05/10/2022 till:10/10/2022 color:TY text:Nesat (Josie) from:07/10/2022 till:12/10/2022 color:ST text:Haitang from:10/10/2022 till:14/10/2022 color:TY text:Nalgae (Karding) from:30/10/2022 till:02/11/2022 color:TD text:16W from:26/11/2022 till:04/12/2022 color:TY text:Banyan (Luis) from:16/12/2022 till:20/12/2022 color:TS text:Yamaneko (Maymay) bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2022 till:30/06/2022 text:June from:01/07/2022 till:31/07/2022 text:July from:01/08/2022 till:31/08/2022 text:August from:01/09/2022 till:30/09/2022 text:September from:01/10/2022 till:31/10/2022 text:October from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:31/01/2023 text:January 2023 Retirement International *Hinnamnor *Banyan Philippines *Basyang *Domeng *Ester *Gardo *Luis "Super Active" South Atlantic 2019-20 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2019 till:30/04/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:20/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 color:IT text:"Iba" from:14/12/2019 till:16/12/2019 color:ST text:"Jaguar" from:27/12/2019 till:29/12/2019 color:TD text:"03Q" from:27/12/2019 till:28/12/2019 color:TD text:"04Q" from:04/01/2020 till:10/01/2020 color:VI text:"Kamby" from:08/01/2020 till:11/01/2020 color:TC text:"Mani" barset:break from:10/01/2020 till:12/01/2020 color:TD text:"07Q" from:04/03/2020 till:09/03/2020 color:ST text:"Nuli" from:05/03/2020 till:09/03/2020 color:ST text:"Oquir" from:09/03/2020 till:11/03/2020 color:ST text:"Priska" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2019 till:30/11/2019 text:November from:01/12/2019 till:31/12/2019 text:December from:01/01/2020 till:31/01/2020 text:January from:01/02/2020 till:28/02/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:31/03/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2020-21 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2020 till:31/07/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:18/10/2020 till:20/10/2020 color:TD text:"01Q" from:31/10/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TC text:"Quero" from:05/11/2020 till:16/11/2020 color:IT text:"Rytu" from:10/11/2020 till:15/11/2020 color:TD text:"04Q" from:18/12/2020 till:19/12/2020 color:TS text:"Sliqua" from:13/01/2021 till:18/01/2021 color:TS text:"Unso" from:14/01/2021 till:19/01/2021 color:TC text:"Tyung" from:02/02/2021 till:10/02/2021 color:VI text:"Vatru" barset:break from:04/02/2021 till:06/02/2021 color:ST text:"Wostoa" from:27/02/2021 till:01/03/2021 color:TD text:"10Q" from:15/03/2021 till:16/03/2021 color:TD text:"11Q" from:29/03/2021 till:07/04/2021 color:VI text:"Xalviero" from:30/03/2021 till:10/04/2021 color:TC text:"Yankzin" from:04/04/2021 till:06/04/2021 color:TD text:"14Q" from:06/06/2021 till:08/06/2021 color:TS text:"Zafiero" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:31/01/2021 text:January from:01/02/2021 till:28/02/2021 text:February from:01/03/2021 till:31/03/2021 text:March from:01/04/2021 till:30/04/2021 text:April from:01/05/2021 till:31/05/2021 text:May from:01/06/2021 till:30/06/2021 text:June from:01/07/2021 till:31/07/2021 text:July TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2021-22 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2021 till:30/04/2022 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2021 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/11/2021 till:21/11/2021 color:ST text:"Arani" from:20/11/2021 till:21/11/2021 color:TD text:"02Q" from:06/12/2021 till:13/12/2021 color:TC text:"Cari" from:07/12/2021 till:20/12/2021 color:VI text:"Ecai" from:07/12/2021 till:15/12/2021 color:ST text:"Bapo" from:08/12/2021 till:13/12/2021 color:IT text:"Deni" barset:break from:28/12/2021 till:29/12/2021 color:TD text:"07Q" from:18/01/2022 till:21/01/2022 color:TS text:"Farisko" from:12/02/2022 till:13/02/2022 color:TS text:"Guara" from:06/03/2022 till:11/03/2022 color:IT text:"Helika" from:07/03/2022 till:13/03/2022 color:ST text:"Iba" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2021 till:30/11/2021 text:November from:01/12/2021 till:31/12/2021 text:December from:01/01/2022 till:31/01/2022 text:January from:01/02/2022 till:28/02/2022 text:February from:01/03/2022 till:31/03/2022 text:March from:01/04/2022 till:30/04/2022 text:April TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2022-23 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2022 till:31/05/2023 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2022 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/11/2022 till:26/11/2022 color:TC text:"Jaguar" from:05/12/2022 till:07/12/2022 color:TD text:"02Q" from:14/12/2022 till:19/12/2022 color:TC text:"Kamby" from:30/12/2022 till:02/01/2023 color:TS text:"Lopwa" from:13/01/2023 till:15/01/2023 color:TD text:"05Q" from:25/01/2023 till:08/02/2023 color:VI text:"Mani" from:02/02/2023 till:12/02/2023 color:TC text:"Nuli" barset:break from:11/02/2023 till:15/02/2023 color:ST text:"Oquir" from:23/02/2023 till:25/02/2023 color:TD text:"09Q" from:04/03/2023 till:07/03/2023 color:TD text:"10Q" from:13/03/2023 till:15/03/2023 color:TD text:"11Q" from:20/03/2023 till:02/04/2023 color:VI text:"Priska" from:29/03/2023 till:09/04/2023 color:IT text:"Quero" from:24/04/2023 till:27/04/2023 color:ST text:"Rytu" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2022 till:30/11/2022 text:November from:01/12/2022 till:31/12/2022 text:December from:01/01/2023 till:31/01/2023 text:January from:01/02/2023 till:28/02/2023 text:February from:01/03/2023 till:31/03/2023 text:March from:01/04/2023 till:30/04/2023 text:April from:01/05/2023 till:31/05/2023 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2023-24 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/10/2023 till:31/05/2024 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/10/2023 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:17/10/2023 till:19/10/2023 color:TD text:"01Q" from:11/11/2023 till:21/11/2023 color:IT text:"Sliqua" from:02/12/2023 till:05/12/2023 color:TS text:"Tyung" from:07/12/2023 till:08/12/2023 color:TD text:"04Q" from:13/12/2023 till:03/01/2024 color:VI text:"Unso" from:21/12/2023 till:29/12/2023 color:ST text:"Vatru" from:29/12/2023 till:30/12/2023 color:TD text:"07Q" from:12/01/2024 till:21/01/2024 color:IT text:"Wostoa" barset:break from:02/02/2024 till:04/02/2024 color:TD text:"09Q" from:03/02/2024 till:09/02/2024 color:ST text:"Xalviero" from:23/02/2024 till:07/03/2024 color:IT text:"Yankzin" from:23/02/2024 till:09/03/2024 color:VI text:"Zafiero" from:15/03/2024 till:24/03/2024 color:IT text:"Arani" from:19/03/2024 till:21/03/2024 color:TD text:"14Q" from:09/04/2024 till:16/04/2024 color:ST text:"Bapo" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/10/2023 till:31/10/2023 text:October from:01/11/2023 till:30/11/2023 text:November from:01/12/2023 till:31/12/2023 text:December from:01/01/2024 till:31/01/2024 text:January from:01/02/2024 till:28/02/2024 text:February from:01/03/2024 till:31/03/2024 text:March from:01/04/2024 till:30/04/2024 text:April from:01/05/2024 till:31/05/2024 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2024-25 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2024 till:30/04/2025 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2024 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/11/2024 till:15/11/2024 color:ST text:"Cari" from:26/11/2024 till:01/12/2024 color:TC text:"Deni" from:04/12/2024 till:06/12/2024 color:ZD text:"03Q" from:06/12/2024 till:07/12/2024 color:TD text:"04Q" from:11/12/2024 till:14/12/2024 color:TS text:"Ecai" from:16/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 color:IT text:"Farisko" from:19/12/2024 till:04/01/2025 color:IT text:"Guara" barset:break from:27/12/2024 till:08/01/2025 color:IT text:"Helika" from:01/01/2025 till:03/01/2025 color:TD text:"09Q" from:06/01/2025 till:12/01/2025 color:ST text:"Iba" from:18/01/2025 till:03/02/2025 color:IT text:"Jaguar" from:27/01/2025 till:29/01/2025 color:TD text:"12Q" from:04/02/2025 till:11/02/2025 color:TC text:"Kurumi" from:12/02/2025 till:03/03/2025 color:VI text:"Lopwa" barset:break from:07/03/2025 till:15/03/2025 color:TC text:"Mani" from:24/03/2025 till:27/03/2025 color:ZD text:"16Q" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2024 till:30/11/2024 text:November from:01/12/2024 till:31/12/2024 text:December from:01/01/2025 till:31/01/2025 text:January from:01/02/2025 till:28/02/2025 text:February from:01/03/2025 till:31/03/2025 text:March from:01/04/2025 till:30/04/2025 text:April TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Retirement, to change up some names *Kamby - Kurumi *Oquir - Oquira *Priska - Potira *Rytu - Raoni *Unso - Uba *Yankzin - Yakecan 2025-26 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2025 till:31/05/2026 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2025 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:04/09/2025 till:10/09/2025 color:ST text:"Nuli" from:12/09/2025 till:14/09/2025 color:TD text:"02Q from:16/10/2025 till:01/11/2025 color:VI text:"Oquira" from:13/11/2025 till:20/11/2025 color:TC text:"Potira" from:27/11/2025 till:28/11/2025 color:ZD text:"05Q" from:02/12/2025 till:04/12/2025 color:TD text:"06Q" from:13/12/2025 till:14/12/2025 color:ZD text:"07Q" barset:break from:24/12/2025 till:01/01/2026 color:TC text:"Quero" from:06/01/2026 till:17/01/2026 color:IT text:"Raoni" from:12/01/2026 till:15/01/2026 color:TD text:"10Q" from:23/01/2026 till:03/02/2026 color:IT text:"Sliqua" from:02/02/2026 till:21/02/2026 color:VI text:"Tyung" from:06/02/2026 till:07/02/2026 color:ZD text:"13Q" from:14/02/2026 till:28/02/2026 color:IT text:"Uba" barset:break from:26/02/2026 till:03/03/2026 color:ST text:"Vatru" from:04/03/2026 till:07/03/2026 color:TD text:"16Q" from:16/03/2026 till:01/04/2026 color:VI text:"Wostoa" from:06/04/2026 till:08/04/2026 color:TD text:"18Q" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2025 till:30/09/2025 text:September from:01/10/2025 till:31/10/2025 text:October from:01/11/2025 till:30/11/2025 text:November from:01/12/2025 till:31/12/2025 text:December from:01/01/2026 till:31/01/2026 text:January from:01/02/2026 till:28/02/2026 text:February from:01/03/2026 till:31/03/2026 text:March from:01/04/2026 till:30/04/2026 text:April from:01/05/2026 till:31/05/2026 text:May TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" 2026-27 (retiring names begins in this season) ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2026 till:30/04/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:07/11/2026 till:09/11/2026 color:TD text:"01Q" from:28/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 color:TD text:"02Q" from:04/12/2026 till:05/12/2026 color:ZD text:"03Q" from:21/12/2026 till:29/12/2026 color:ST text:"Xalviero" from:03/01/2027 till:07/01/2027 color:TS text:"Yakecan" from:14/01/2027 till:16/01/2027 color:TD text:"06Q" from:27/01/2027 till:01/02/2027 color:TS text:"Zafiero" barset:break from:08/02/2027 till:09/02/2027 color:ZD text:"08Q" from:19/02/2027 till:26/02/2027 color:TC text:"Arani" from:02/03/2027 till:15/03/2027 color:IT text:"Bapo" from:09/03/2027 till:11/03/2027 color:TD text:"11Q" from:15/03/2027 till:21/03/2027 color:ST text:"Cari" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2026 till:30/11/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:31/12/2026 text:December from:01/01/2027 till:31/01/2027 text:January from:01/02/2027 till:28/02/2027 text:February from:01/03/2027 till:31/03/2027 text:March from:01/04/2027 till:30/04/2027 text:April TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Retirement *None! 2027-28 ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:250 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2027 till:30/04/2028 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2027 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:ZD value:rgb(0.5,0.8,1) legend:Zone_of_Disturbed_Weather/Tropical_Disturbance id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression/Subtropical_Depression id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Moderate_Tropical_Storm id:ST value:rgb(0.80,1,1) legend:Severe_Tropical_Storm id:TC value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Tropical_Cyclone id:IT value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Intense_Tropical_Cyclone id:VI value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Very_Intense_Tropical_Cyclone Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:12/11/2027 till:19/11/2027 color:ST text:"Deni" from:27/11/2027 till:29/11/2027 color:TD text:"02Q" from:08/12/2027 till:14/12/2027 color:ST text:"Ecai" from:12/12/2027 till:22/12/2027 color:IT text:"Farisko" from:20/12/2027 till:22/12/2027 color:TD text:"05Q" from:24/12/2027 till:25/12/2027 color:ZD text:"06Q" from:03/01/2028 till:18/01/2028 color:VI text:"Guara" barset:break from:06/01/2028 till:08/01/2028 color:TD text:"08Q" from:14/01/2028 till:21/01/2028 color:ST text:"Helika" from:27/01/2028 till:03/02/2028 color:IT text:"Iba" from:07/02/2028 till:16/02/2028 color:TC text:"Jaguar" from:18/02/2028 till:20/02/2028 color:TD text:"12Q" from:01/03/2028 till:04/03/2028 color:TS text:"Kurumi" from:09/03/2028 till:20/03/2028 color:IT text:"Lopwa" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2027 till:30/11/2027 text:November from:01/12/2027 till:31/12/2027 text:December from:01/01/2028 till:31/01/2028 text:January from:01/02/2028 till:28/02/2028 text:February from:01/03/2028 till:31/03/2028 text:March from:01/04/2028 till:30/04/2028 text:April TextData = pos:(525,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(672,23) text:"scales)" Retirement *Farisko - Ferukai *Guara - Goskura *Lopwa - Lakua Category:Timelines